My Prisoner
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: It's Hidan's birthday, and Kakuzu's come up with the perfect surprise. He just hopes he can go through with it... KakuHida. Rated M for a reason.


**Title:** My Prisoner  
><strong>Author:<strong> homesweethomicide13  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KakuHida  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Profanity, bondage, yaoi, smut. You name it, it's here.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned them, you'd most DEFINITELY know about it.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's Hidan's birthday, and Kakuzu's come up with the perfect surprise. He just hopes he can go through with it…

**Author's Note:** I don't normally write things this way round. But it's for Hidan's birthday. If you don't like it, you know where the back button is.

**My Prisoner**

Kakuzu paced the room he shared with Hidan, biting at his nails – a habit he'd had when he was young, and had believed to be finally rid of – whilst glancing at the door every so often. Hidan wasn't due back for at least another twenty minutes, but he couldn't settle himself. After he'd paced the entire room for about the hundredth time in the past hour, he forced himself to come to a halt, and perched awkwardly on the end of the bed. He wasn't used to feeling nervous. The last time he remembered feeling nervous was back when he was still a kid in Takigakure, on his first day at the ninja academy.

Of course, he reasoned that he had every right to be nervous. He had no idea how the evening was going to play out, or if what he had planned was even going to work. He didn't know how Hidan would react, or if he'd even like it. It was a big thing, for both of them – but possibly more for _him_. He'd never permitted anyone to do to him the sort of thing he had in mind for Hidan. He didn't even know if he _could_ do it. There was no way to tell if he'd back out – or when. He fell back against the sheets – he'd actually brought out the expensive black silk ones that were reserved only for very special occasions – and draped an arm over his head, shielding his eyes.

"Oh, christ." He murmured with a sigh. He felt pathetic because of his nerves, despite his logical reasoning. He sat bolt upright when he heard a door slam somewhere nearby, and a shouted curse. Hidan. He was back early. With something that sounded like a yelp – Kakuzu was incredibly glad there was no one to hear it – he jumped to his feet and bolted into their adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut. He wasn't ready. He hadn't anticipated an early return from his zealot. Thankfully, he heard the telltale voice of Deidara greeting Hidan in the hall outside, which would buy him some time. Deidara could talk the limb off one of Sasori's puppets once he got going.

It was about five minutes before the bedroom door opened, and he heard Hidan set down his scythe.

"Oi, Kakuzu? You here?" Kakuzu quickly buttoned up his Akatsuki coat, leaving the high collar open, and took a deep breath before he turned and opened the bathroom door.

"Here." He muttered in response, leaning on the doorframe. Hidan had already shed his coat, and it was actually hanging up on the wall for once, instead of being flung to some dark, dingy corner of the room. Shirtless, and barefoot, he stood with one hand on his hip, eyeing him up.

"What's with the coat?" He was actually _pouting_. "You know I like to fucking look at you." Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and walked towards him, lifting one hand to catch Hidan's chin, tilting his face up a little. "What?"

"Nothing." Kakuzu smirked a little and leant in, pressing his lips to Hidan's. The priest responded instantly, fisting a hand in the front of his coat and pulling him closer. Before the kiss could go too far – and before Hidan could attempt to strip him, which was inevitable any moment now – Kakuzu stepped back and swiped a hand through Hidan's hair, loosening it slightly from the bullet-proof style he liked so much. "So, according to my memory, today is your birthday." Surprise jumped into violet eyes almost instantly, and Kakuzu lifted one eyebrow. "What? Did you really think I'd forget?"

"Well… shut up." Hidan muttered, averting his eyes. Kakuzu simply smirked.

"Evidently, I didn't forget, and…" He reached up one sleeve of his coat, and pulled out something metal that clinked as it moved. Hidan frowned a little to start with, but his eyebrows shot up and a grin appeared on his face the second he realised what he was looking at. Smirking, Kakuzu was holding up a pair of steel shackles, held together by a long, heavy-duty chain.

"Breaking out the bondage, hmm?" Hidan purred, lust dancing in his eyes. "It _must_ be my birthday…" He curled his fingers around the chain, let it slide between them. The shackles looked relatively new – he could tell from the shine of them that they'd never been used. "Shall I lock the door?" He grinned. Kakuzu shook his head a little.

"Already locked." Even as Hidan started to raise one eyebrow, he caught sight of a single twisting thread, disappearing back up Kakuzu's sleeve. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and close them." Kakuzu growled. Smirking, Hidan closed his eyes. "If you open them before I tell you to, you can forget the whole thing." Knowing just how much Hidan liked bondage, he felt confident that Hidan wouldn't attempt to peek. He took a few steps back until he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his knees, and paused. The bundles of nerves in his gut returned, and he took a moment to steady himself before he dropped the shackles onto the bed and unbuttoned his coat.

He draped the coat on the floor, for once not caring about it making the place look untidy. He bent down and retrieved another steel object from a hidden inside pocket, and clasped it around his neck, already feeling like an idiot. Still, it was all for a good cause, right? He kept his eyes on Hidan as he crawled up onto the bed, hooking the chain of the shackles through an open steel clasp above the headboard – smirking a little as he remembered when he'd installed it, and the first time it had been used. Closing the clasp, he settled himself down on the bed, and paused to take another deep breath before he slipped his wrists into the shackles and fastened them. This was what he was doing for that idiot. Whenever they played with bondage, Hidan was always the one tied up, acting as the slave. He'd thought that reversing their roles would be a nice surprise for him.

Of course, he'd never been on this end before. He'd never left himself so open, so vulnerable. And fuck, it was actually quite scary.

"Alright… open your eyes." He murmured, hoping his voice didn't give away the nerves. He watched Hidan slowly open his eyes. Watched the recognition jump into them as he observed what lay in front of him. He felt pleased when Hidan's jaw dropped, his eyes widening at the same time.

Hidan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kakuzu – possibly the most dominant man he'd ever met – was spread on black silk sheets, shackled to the wall, a steel collar around his neck – wearing a black and red military-style jacket, left open to reveal his toned, bare chest and black shorts that weren't much more than hotpants. To top off the look, he'd pulled on a pair of knee-high black platform boots. Hidan was drooling by the time he'd finished eyeing him up.

"You… I… what… I… I don't… what…" He stammered out, tearing his eyes away from the tan skin that was on show and lifting his gaze to Kakuzu's face – and he realised that the older man was on the verge of blushing, and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I… I wanted to surprise you. For your birthday." He muttered, avoiding looking at Hidan. "I wanted to give you something you didn't already have."

"So… you're… giving me… you?" Hidan asked cautiously, walking to the end of the bed.

"Yeah…" Kakuzu sighed. "But in a way you haven't had me before." He finally met Hidan's eyes. "You're in control tonight." Hidan crawled up onto the bed, prowling towards Kakuzu until he was crouched over him. He straddled the man's waist and leant down, bringing their lips together. Kakuzu might have tried to hide it, but Hidan knew he wasn't as confident as he normally was. He knew he was nervous, and he knew why. In all his 91 years, Kakuzu had never been fucked. He'd never been the submissive partner. He'd always been in control, the dominant one. Hidan knew the significance of what Kakuzu was offering him.

"Jashin, I love you." Hidan murmured against his lips, threading fingers through the tangled russet hair he loved to play with. "So… I'm in charge? You're my… prisoner?" He smirked a little. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you want." He muttered, averting his eyes again. Hidan sat back, his hands resting on Kakuzu's exposed abdomen, fingers playing with the stitches that laced over his skin.

"What I want is for you to look at me." When Kakuzu kept his eyes elsewhere, Hidan realised he was going to have to take on his role properly. "I said look at me, bitch. That's an order." He barked out, pulling harshly at the stitches he'd been playing with. Kakuzu hissed slightly in pain, but he turned his head, and their eyes met. He wasn't surprised to see a smirk on Hidan's face. He'd known he'd enjoy this. "Good boy." Hidan purred, stroking one finger down Kakuzu's cheek. He leant forward, lips barely an inch from Kakuzu's. "If you play nice, I'll reward you."

"Bite me." Kakuzu growled. Like hell if he was going to play the role of a spineless idiot. Hidan was always defiant. He was going to go with that. Hidan scowled a little and dealt a sharp slap to the cheek he'd just tenderly stroked.

"Such a disrespectful mouth." He murmured, voice like silk. "Maybe I should teach you some manners." He reached up and opened the clasp so he could loop more of the chain through it, restricting the movements of Kakuzu's arms. Once he was satisfied that his prisoner had limited movement, he closed the clasp and returned his attention to the gorgeous, tan body beneath him. This would be the only chance he'd get to have Kakuzu at his mercy like this. He was going to get as much out of it as he could.

He slowly lowered his head down until his lips pressed against Kakuzu's throat, his hands sliding underneath the military jacket, ghosting over his skin. He forced back a grin as he felt Kakuzu twitch slightly and start to arch up into him. He loved the things he could do to this man. He took his time, pressing kisses to every available inch of skin, tracing the thick black stitches with his tongue. Every so often, Kakuzu's breath would hitch, or a soft, low moan would escape his lips. His body responded to every touch, the muscles twitching beneath his fingertips, his back arching whenever his lips found a particularly sensitive area. The chain clinked as his wrists pulled at the shackles, his head thrown back, eyes closed. Enjoying every second, Hidan inched lower, his fingers hooking into the waistband of the shorts as his lips found the beginning of Kakuzu's russet brown treasure-trail. Now his hips bucked up and he groaned softly, the chain clinking again. Smirking, he pushed down hard on Kakuzu's hips, forcing him back down onto the bed. He lifted his head to watch his partner's face as he slid a hand across the front of the shorts, cupping the rather obvious sign of excitement concealed there. Kakuzu's breath hitched again, and his mouth fell open, a breathless moan escaping.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself, Kuzu-chan." Hidan grinned, applying the tiniest amount of pressure. He could feel the older man trying not to buck his hips up again, and his arms were straining against the shackles. Still grinning, Hidan's deft fingers unbuttoned the shorts and slid inside, his eyes still trained on Kakuzu's face. He was biting his lip, now, trying not to call out. Kakuzu was _not_ a vocal lover. Hidan, of course, intended to change that. "Kuzu-chan…" He knew how much Kakuzu hated that nickname, but fuck it – he was in charge tonight. "I want you to look at me." Kakuzu's eyes opened and he glanced down at him, biting harder on his lip as he realised what positioning Hidan had taken. "Keep your eyes on me." He slid one hand along the inside of his thigh, dug his nails in ever so slightly. "Take them off me, and I'll stop." He warned, a dangerous glint in his eye that Kakuzu recognised. He nodded briefly to show he'd understood, and then watched as Hidan tugged the shorts down a little, and pulled them further open.

Kakuzu felt his heart rate quicken as Hidan licked his lips, and knew exactly what the zealot was about to do. Violet eyes quickly met his, almost as though he was checking that Kakuzu was still watching him, and then those lips were around his cock, taking him in almost all the way. Kakuzu bit through his lip as he forced back the moan that had threatened to rip its way from his throat, and tasted blood. If anyone ever asked him what Hidan was particularly good at, he'd have to say _this_. He might hate Hidan's mouth when it was constantly talking and annoying him, but _god_ did he love it when it was wrapped around his member, sucking him for all he was worth.

Hidan's eyes flickered up, locked onto his as he sucked teasingly slowly, swirling his tongue around the entire length, knowing exactly what drove Kakuzu insane. He wanted to hear that man make some noise. Wanted to hear just how much he was enjoying it – and this was the quickest way to break him. A flush had spread across his tan cheeks, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust, lips parted ever so slightly. Hidan spotted a thin trickle of crimson and held back a smirk. He'd already bitten through his lip in an attempt to fight off the urge to call out – and he'd barely even started. He pulled his head back, turning his attention only to the head, tasting him, savouring him, keeping his eyes on Kakuzu's face. If his eyes slipped closed, or he looked away, that was it. Deciding to take it up a notch, he took the entire length back into his mouth, feeling the head scrape against the back of his throat. Now he heard Kakuzu moan – long, low, and soft. His teeth caught on a thin line of stitching and he clenched slightly, pulling at the stitches ever so slightly. He'd never asked why – or how – he had stitches in this particular area, and he didn't really care. All he knew was that toying with them was a sure way to get him to cry out – and it didn't fail. Kakuzu's back arched, his hips bucked, and the moan that escaped was louder, and sent a little shiver down Hidan's spine.

He groaned softly, knowing the vibrations would make it all the more pleasurable. He knew exactly what Kakuzu liked, and what sent him over the edge. He kept the pace slow, intending to take his sweet time. He was enjoying this far too much. The clinking of the shackles told Hidan that Kakuzu was desperate to touch him – desperate to take a handful of his hair and force him to suck faster. That was how they normally played it. Hidan would tease, and Kakuzu would resort to force and violence to get him to do what he wanted, which would then lead to rough, violent, and wonderful sex. Not this time, however. Well, he hoped it would lead to rough, violent and wonderful sex – but it wasn't going to play out like it normally did. Not while he was in charge. Things were going to be _very_ different.

He dragged his teeth along the length, grazing over the stitches. His tongue found the slit in the head, and probed – and with a long, loud groan, Kakuzu's eyes slipped closed. Smirking, Hidan lifted his head and leant forward, latching his teeth around a line of stitches over Kakuzu's stomach, and clenched. With a slight yelp, Kakuzu's eyes shot open and he glared down at Hidan, who merely grinned at him.

"I told you not to look away, Kuzu-chan. Such a bad, bad boy…" He stroked a hand along the inside of Kakuzu's thigh, slowly inching higher and higher. He felt the muscles quivering under his fingertips, heard the hitch in his breath, and knew he had the older man completely under his control. "I think some punishment is in order." When Kakuzu glared at him, he crawled up over him and leant down to kiss him, hard. Kakuzu pulled at the shackles as he instinctively reached to wrap his arms around Hidan's pale body, intending to pull him closer against him. He growled a little as he remembered his situation, and settled instead for hooking one leg around Hidan's hips, forcing him to grind against him. He inwardly cursed as he realised the significance of the move he'd just made – didn't Hidan constantly wrap his legs around _his_ waist whenever they got intimate? And judging from the smirk on Hidan's face, he'd picked up on it. "Eager, are we?" He purred, leaning in to trace Kakuzu's jaw with his tongue. He sat back and studied Kakuzu for a moment, pondering something. "Hmm… something's missing. I think this needs…" he trailed off, and then his face brightened. He edged towards 'his' side of the bed and reached into the drawer of the heavily damaged bedside table. With Kakuzu watching him curiously, he pulled out a long strip of black cloth, and turned to grin at him.

"Oh, god…" Kakuzu murmured, realising what Hidan intended to do. He had to remind himself that this was Hidan's night, and if Hidan wanted to add something extra, he had every right to. So he didn't struggle, and didn't complain, when Hidan tied the cloth over his eyes, sending his vision into blackness.

"Much better." Hidan's lips were at his ear, hot breath tickling against his skin. He felt the bed shift under him, heard the rustle of material as Hidan settled back into position over him. Tried not to panic. The shackles had been hard enough to get used to – he'd spent the entire day putting them on and trying to force aside the dark memories of a time spent in a dark, damp prison cell, betrayed and broken, left to rot. Now the blindfold brought back more memories. Memories of cruel treatment, of mocking voices, taunting him, calling him a failure. They'd blindfolded him then, too. He hadn't been able to place the voices, and he knew they'd obscured his vision so he wouldn't know their faces. Not that it had mattered, in the end. He'd killed all the prison guards when he'd escaped anyway.

He hadn't realised that his breathing had changed – that he was giving soft, shaky breaths – and that his fists had clenched tightly, until Hidan placed cool hands on his face and lips were pressed to his forehead.

"Too much?" Hidan murmured softly, no trace of the cocky, teasing voice he'd used a moment earlier. Kakuzu took a moment to steady his breathing, and pictured Hidan's face in his mind since he was unable to see it directly in front of him. It helped. It helped force back the memories he wished would remain buried. After a moment, he shook his head.

"I'm fine." He assured his Jashinist, tilting his head so he was leaning into Hidan's touch. For a man like Kakuzu, actions really did speak louder than words. Hidan smiled and kissed him quickly. He didn't know all the details about what had happened before Kakuzu had turned rogue, but he knew enough to understand that some things were hard for him to handle. Hidan knew all too well how memories could damage someone's mind. Whilst Kakuzu struggled with shackles and blindfolds, Hidan struggled with needles, and operating tables.

"If it gets too much, just say the word, and I'll stop." He nuzzled Kakuzu affectionately, remaining close for a few moments before he pulled back and slipped back into the role of the master. "Now, since you didn't do what you were told, you're gonna do a little something for me." He unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled out his own cock, gasping a little at the contact. He was literally aching to be touched. He straddled Kakuzu's chest, the head of his member directly in front of Kakuzu's lips. "Suck, bitch." He growled a little, grabbing a handful of Kakuzu's hair. He waited for Kakuzu to tell him he'd gone too far, but to his – rather pleasant – surprise, Kakuzu simply obeyed and leant forward, taking him into his mouth.

Now _this_ was a treat. Whilst it was rather common for Hidan to pleasure Kakuzu with his mouth, Kakuzu almost _never_ returned the favour. Which was a shame, Hidan thought, since the bastard was bloody good at it. He leant forward, free hand gripping the headboard, eyes slipping closed as his mouth fell open and a throaty moan escaped. Kakuzu's mouth was so hot, so wet, and so, _so_ skilled. He fisted the hand that was threaded in Kakuzu's hair, tugged a little. Kakuzu took the gesture as a hint, and took more of Hidan into his mouth, sucking harder. Gasping, he tried not to buck his hips, and gripped the headboard tighter.

"Faster. Do it faster, bitch." He growled out, voice shaky and yet still maintaining the commanding tone. Playing his part well, Kakuzu obliged. Hidan knew he wasn't going to last very long – as well as Kakuzu being greatly skilled with his tongue, he'd been on the verge of breaking before he'd even started. Hearing the sounds Kakuzu had made only moments ago had aroused him more than they probably should have. His hips bucked as Kakuzu groaned softly, and he gasped out a warning seconds before he let go, shooting his load into Kakuzu's mouth. Panting heavily, he pulled himself free and leant down, quickly placed a finger to Kakuzu's lips. "Don't swallow. Not yet." He murmured, before he replaced his finger with his own lips. He forced his tongue into Kakuzu's mouth, tasted himself, and moaned loudly into the kiss. He grabbed handfuls of Kakuzu's hair, pulling him closer – the kiss becoming more rough, more desperate. Kakuzu groaned, arched up into him, needing to feel him closer.

Hidan pulled back, licking his lips, eyes burning with lust as he observed the man underneath him. There as a dark flush across Kakuzu's cheeks, partially concealed by the blindfold, and his lips were parted as he breathed heavily. Hidan bit into his own bottom lip as his eyes found the trickle of white at the corner of his mouth, and his hardening cock stiffened instantly at the sight. He leant down, flicked his tongue out, and licked him clean, hearing Kakuzu's breath hitch sharply. He was pulling at the shackles now, desperate to touch him, desperate to be touched. Hidan kissed his way down Kakuzu's chest, toying with the stitches on his hips.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu panted out, bucking up into him. Hidan smirked and nibbled on the stitches over Kakuzu's heart.

"Something you want, Kuzu-chan?" He purred, swiping his tongue over the spot he'd just bitten. Kakuzu gasped a little, pulling at the shackles again. "You're gonna have to beg for it, you know…" If he hadn't needed release quite so much, Kakuzu would have told Hidan where to stick it. As it was, he was desperate.

"Hidan, please-,"

"Hidan what?" Hidan cut in, a grin on his face. He saw the flush on Kakuzu's face darken, and had to stifle a laugh.

"… Hidan-sama." Kakuzu muttered a little stiffly. Hidan leant down, nuzzled against Kakuzu's neck, and licked his way up to his ear.

"Good boy." He murmured softly. "Now, what do you want, Kuzu-chan? Better ask nicely..." He knew he'd probably be paying for this for the next week, but he didn't care. He was enjoying it far too much.

"Please, Hidan-sama…" Kakuzu's voice was low, husky, and sent shivers down Hidan's spine. "Touch me." Hidan smirked and ghosted a hand over Kakuzu's chest.

"You want me to touch you, Kuzu-chan?" Definitely enjoying this far too much. Kakuzu nodded, and Hidan could feel his chest heaving with every breath. "Here?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, as he tugged at the nearest stitches he could find.

"N-No." Kakuzu groaned out. "Lower." Hidan slowly trailed his hand down lower, stroking over the defined muscles of Kakuzu's stomach.

"Here?" His fingertips found the soft trail of brown hair that led down from his navel, feeling the body beneath him quiver with anticipation. Kakuzu shook his head, properly desperate now.

"N-no… Hidan-sama… lower…" He turned his head in the direction he believed Hidan to be in, licked his dry lips. "Please, Hidan-sama?" He was beyond caring now. If Hidan wanted him to plead like a pathetic, submissive slave, and it would result in him gaining the release he so desperately needed, then fuck it – he would. Warm lips met his as a familiar hand curled around his aching length, and stroked slowly. He gasped into the kiss, arching up into him. Deepening their kiss, Hidan picked up the pace, using his skilled fingers to bring his lover closer and closer to the edge. He broke the kiss and latched his teeth onto Kakuzu's throat, biting down hard as he stroked harder, faster. With a loud gasp, followed by a long moan, Kakuzu bucked his hips up and came hard. As he lay, panting heavily, beads of sweat trickling down from under the blindfold, Hidan lifted his hand and licked it clean, groaning softly as Kakuzu's taste mixed with his own.

"Did that feel good, Kuzu-chan?" He purred, nuzzling him again. Kakuzu's lips twitched into a faint smile, and he turned his head, nuzzling him back. It was a rare tender moment that Hidan cherished above anything else. Their lips met again in a long, slow kiss. Hidan threaded his fingers through Kakuzu's hair, shifting position until his body was laid flush against Kakuzu's, his now-throbbing member brushing against Kakuzu's – and he could feel the older man becoming aroused again already. He didn't know whether it was just pure stamina, or whether he had that effect, that power, over him – but whatever it was, he was glad of it. Kakuzu had no trouble keeping up with him.

The kiss broke as they parted for air, but Hidan remained close enough to feel Kakuzu's breath against his cheek. He trailed kisses over whatever skin he could reach, grinding his hips down into Kakuzu's, feeling him harden against him. He grinned, biting at the stitches on Kakuzu's neck, hands roaming, exploring, tracing the contours of a body he had memorised. Once he was sure Kakuzu was ready for him, he shifted, knelt beside him, and stroked a hand down his chest.

"You know what happens now, don't you Kuzu-chan?" He murmured, resting his hand on Kakuzu's hip. He lifted his other hand, opened the clasp that held the chain, and un-looped most of it to enable Kakuzu a little more movement. "Get on your hands and knees."

Kakuzu hesitated. He'd gone into this knowing Hidan would want to take it this far, but being comfortable with knowing was different to being comfortable with _doing_. He was always the one on top – it was like an unspoken rule between them. Hidan was the one who got fucked, and they were both happy with it. No one had ever topped him, and no one had even tried. This was where he was going to struggle.

Hidan registered the hesitation, and opened his mouth to tell Kakuzu that he didn't have to do it if he really didn't want to – but then Kakuzu was moving, awkwardly crawling up onto his hands and knees. His head was bowed, shoulders hunched, every muscle tense. With a faint sigh, Hidan knelt up behind him and leant forward. Kakuzu tensed even more, jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. He felt Hidan's warm body curl over his, and one arm snaked around him. Lips pressed to the back of his neck, and a hand pressed flat over his heart.

"I won't do this if it's too much for you." Hidan murmured close to his ear, his voice softer than usual. He pressed his lips to Kakuzu's cheek, nuzzled him a little in comfort. He knew how difficult this was for him. Everything was backwards for both of them – Hidan wasn't used to the control, and Kakuzu wasn't used to having his control ripped away.

Kakuzu wasn't a romantic sort of man, but his heart actually skipped a beat at Hidan's words, and he felt himself relax. Hidan understood him. Knew him. He wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't tear away all of his control.

"Just… take it slow?" He muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. Hidan smiled and lifted his hand, tilting Kakuzu's face towards him so he could kiss him.

"I will." He promised. He pulled back a little, leaning over towards Kakuzu's 'side' of the bed this time, and pulling out a slim tube. Hidan smirked a little as he rolled it in his palm. He knew the tube was still mostly full – it had only ever been used a few times in the past. Hidan preferred it as rough as possible, but he was going to do it right for Kakuzu. He was going to make it as easy as he could. After easing off the (sexy as hell) boots Kakuzu was wearing, he tugged down the shorts, and shuffled out of his own trousers, tossing them across the room. He coated his fingers in the slick substance, and set it aside. "Relax now, Kuzu-chan. It's easier if you relax." He murmured, leaning back over him as he gently slipped a finger inside him. Kakuzu hissed sharply at the intrusion, and Hidan felt him tense sharply. He latched his teeth onto the flesh of Kakuzu's shoulder and bit down sharply. "I said relax. It'll only hurt more if you're tense."

Kakuzu nodded a little, and tried to relax his muscles, but it was easier said than done. Knowing the best way to distract him, Hidan curled his free hand around Kakuzu's cock and stroked the entire length, squeezing slightly. Kakuzu's jaw fell open in a silent moan, and Hidan grinned when he felt the muscles relax. He continued to stroke him, teasingly slow, as he prepared him. He knew it was working as a distraction when he added a second finger, and finally a third, and Kakuzu didn't seem to notice. With a slight grin, he pulled his fingers out and leant over him to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Are you ready for me, Kuzu-chan?" He purred. Kakuzu nodded slightly, tensing up a little again. Hidan kissed down his spine as he coated his length with the slick substance, and resumed his task of distracting Kakuzu as he gently eased his way inside him. Of course, this was totally different to a few fingers. Kakuzu caught the exclamation of pain as it tried to escape – but not quite in time. His hands fisted in the sheets tightly, muscles straining in his arms as his entire body tensed. Hidan instantly pushed the rest of his body flush against Kakuzu's and pressed his lips to Kakuzu's shoulder, arms circled around him, hugging him close. "Just say the word, and this will stop." He whispered. He could feel Kakuzu's heart pounding against his ribcage, could feel how tense he was.

Kakuzu was fighting a battle inside his head. Most of him wanted to tell Hidan to stop, to back out of this while he still could. It was too much. He _had_ to be in control. He wasn't supposed to be the one receiving. He felt humiliated by it. But the small portion of him remaining wanted desperately to make Hidan happy, to give him this one thing – something he'd never given anyone else. He loved Hidan. He rarely said it – was scared to – but he knew that going through with this would tell Hidan exactly how much he loved him. The two sides of him battled furiously for control of his actions, until finally one emerged the victor.

"It's okay. I'm okay." He assured Hidan, his voice only a little shaky. "Really. I'm fine." He knew Hidan would hesitate. He had to reassure him that this was what he wanted. Biting his lip a little, he forced himself to relax, and slowly pushed back against Hidan, forcing the Jashinist in deeper. Hidan groaned softly, and his grip on Kakuzu's body tightened.

"Jashin, I love you." Oh how he loved it when Hidan said those three words. They warmed his heart, and eased his mind. Hidan loved him, and always would. He'd promised him forever – and breaking promises wasn't something Hidan made a habit out of. He felt his entire body relax almost instantly – he trusted Hidan. He knew his Jashinist wouldn't hurt him. Slowly, Hidan pushed further in, biting his lip as he buried himself in his miser. He'd been the dominant one in various one-night-stands and flings, and he knew how good it felt to be inside someone, but _holy fuck_ it had never felt this good. "Give yourself time to adjust, 'kay?" He gasped out to Kakuzu, hands gripping the man's hips.

"I… I know how this works, Hidan." Kakuzu murmured back. He knew Hidan well, knew the size of him, the width of him. He'd had that cock encased in his hands and his mouth before. He knew him – but he felt _bigger_. Despite the situation, he found it wasn't all that uncomfortable after a while, and guessed his body had adjusted to having Hidan inside him – and, to his surprise, he didn't feel as humiliated as one side of him had thought he would. With a ghost of a smile on his face, he lifted his head. "Alright… you can move." He told his man. Hidan smirked and slowly eased his hips back, hearing Kakuzu hiss slightly at the friction. The smirk was wiped from his face when he thrust back in, and a loud moan of pure ecstasy ripped out of his throat. _Fuck_, this felt good.

Knowing exactly what made _him_ feel better during the first moments, Hidan set out to find that spot deep inside that would bring stars to Kakuzu's eyes and make him forget entirely about any pain. He didn't want to rush too quickly into things, even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck this man senseless – he had to put Kakuzu's needs before his. Kakuzu didn't appreciate pain in the same way that he did. What would be ecstasy for him would be discomfort for Kakuzu. He started up a slow pace, one hand on Kakuzu's hip, the other sliding down his spine, nails digging in slightly, catching on stitches and tugging. After a while, Kakuzu's barely concealed hisses of pain began to lessen, and were replaced by faint gasps of pleasure. Of course, Hidan wouldn't be satisfied until he heard this beautiful man scream. He wanted his lover to be vocal, for once. Needed to hear how much he was enjoying being with him.

When Kakuzu's back sharply arched and he called out loudly, Hidan knew he'd found that one spot. He grinned and quickened the pace, slamming against his prostate, knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus on anything except the white-hot pleasure that was now streaking through his entire body. Kakuzu's arms buckled under him, and he dropped forward, leaning heavily on his elbows, forehead inches from the bed, lips parted as another moan escaped. His mind was rendered useless, his only thought being for how _fucking good_ this felt. He'd seen how Hidan's body would twist and writhe during these moments, and now he knew why it made him cry out with such raw passion. He'd never felt anything like it before in his life.

"Fuck, Hidan…" He gasped out, voice low and husky. "Harder." He thrust back against Hidan, needing to feel more. "Harder. Do it harder." Hidan was all too happy to oblige. He gripped his lover's hips tightly and thrust harder into him, biting through his lip before he all but screamed out in pleasure. He decided then and there that nothing could beat this.

"Oh, Jashin, Kuzu…" He leant forward, latched teeth onto a line of stitches, and pulled. "Ahh… fuck." He pressed his forehead to Kakuzu's back, gasping as he slammed into him even harder, hearing the man beneath him groan loudly in response. His nails dug into Kakuzu's hips, eyes squeezed shut as he quickened the pace even more, desperate for that one scream he desired. Kakuzu met every thrust, forcing him in harder, deeper. Both of them were desperate for release now, aching with need.

"Hidan… ahh…" Kakuzu moaned low and long, rendered temporarily speechless as another wave of pleasure washed over him. "I think… nngh… I'm c-close…" Hidan curled his body over Kakuzu's, wrapped a hand around his cock, and squeezed.

"Then come for me, Kuzu-koi." He purred in his ear. Kakuzu threw his head back with a throaty scream as he did exactly that, letting go completely, and clamping down around Hidan, bringing him over the edge with him. Pleased that he'd gotten a scream out of his miser, Hidan slumped against Kakuzu, exhausted, but satisfied. He summoned up enough strength to slide out of his lover and he twisted, falling to the bed beside him. Kakuzu, weak from the intensity of his orgasm, practically melted into a heap on the bed, face flushed, body slick with sweat. Hidan propped himself up a little so he could reach the clasp above the bed, and unhooked the chain. He reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the key he'd spotted there when he'd reached for the blindfold, and unlocked the shackles and the collar, tossing them both onto the floor. Then, with a smile, he untied the blindfold and also tossed that aside.

Kakuzu's eyes were closed, the flush across his face more obvious now, lips still parted, panting heavily. Hidan stroked back his sweat-soaked hair and leant in to kiss his forehead tenderly. When he pulled back, Kakuzu's eyes were open, and he was smiling. As Hidan retracted his hand, Kakuzu's shot out and grabbed it, holding it tightly. He brought the pale fingers to his lips, and kissed them, keeping his eyes on Hidan's face.

"I love you." He murmured softly, and Hidan's heart temporarily stopped – as it did every time he heard those words from Kakuzu's lips. He slid closer to the older man, pressed their bodies together, and nuzzled at his neck.

"Love you too, 'Kuzu-koi." _Kuzu-koi_. The fond nickname had Kakuzu grinning, knowing that Hidan only ever called him that in these quiet, tender moments after the wild passion, when he was perfectly content. He wrapped his arms around his zealot and held him close, amused at the fact that despite having been the dominant partner for once, Hidan had instantly settled back into his place as the submissive, cuddling close to his lover. Old habits die hard, it would seem. He tilted Hidan's face up towards him and leant in to kiss him – an uncharacteristically soft kiss.

"Happy birthday, Hidan." He smiled. Hidan grinned, his entire face lighting up, eyes bright and on the verge of sparkling.

"Best gift ever." He purred, bringing their lips together again. "I could get used to it."

"Well don't." Kakuzu rolled onto his back, winced slightly. Was it supposed to hurt _already_? "This was a one time thing. You're back to being my bitch as of tomorrow." He locked eyes with his Jashinist, and smirked. "Any complaints?" Hidan grinned and hooked a leg over Kakuzu's hips, dropping his head onto his shoulder.

"Nope. None at all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Uke!Kakuzu was... weird... to write. But it's done now, and I'll probably never write it again. As Kuzu said, it was a one time thing._


End file.
